Home
by Kellxinha-Malfoy
Summary: Eles se amam, mas estão longe, superaram todos os obstáculos, mas o amor deles não é indiferente à Guerra, tudo o que Draco deseja é voltar pra casa. Song Fic Baseada na música Home, do Michael Bublé.


**Disclaimer**: Todos os personagens pertencem à assassina J.K. Rowling, infelizmente, caso contrario, não haveria perdas tão drásticas nessa maldita guerra.

**Sinopse**: Eles se amam, mas estão longe, superaram todos os obstáculos, mas o amor deles não é indiferente à Guerra, tudo o que Draco deseja é voltar pra casa. Song Fic Baseada na música Home, do Michael Bublé.

Kellxinha-Malfoy

Mais uma noite naquele lugar, no meio do nada, tudo que ele via era fumaça, o céu já não era azul como antigamente, sem nuvens, o sol se escondia, não se via pássaros, nem se sentia a brisa gostosa do vento, tudo em sua volta era cinza, o cheiro, de sangue e carne podre, só se via sangue.

Sangue, a cor dos cabelos dela, que ironia, como uma coisa que ele desprezava tanto podia lhe trazer a lembrança de outra que amava tanto?

_Another summer day  
Is come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home _

Ela, ela era tudo que o mantinha ali, vivo. Era por ela que lutava todos os dias, e era por ela que voltava para o acampamento todas às noites.

Era por ela que vinha à esperança a cada amanhecer, esperança de voltar, e junto vinha à saudade.

Saudade, pior sentimento do mundo na opinião dele, saudade dela, dos seus beijos, dos seus abraços, do seu carinho, saudades de acordar com ela, dos cabelos de fogo, das mãos pequenas e delicadas, saudades.

_  
Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
I miss you, you know _

E como se não bastasse, como se tudo que sentia não fosse o bastante, ainda tinha o medo. Medo de perdê-la, de voltar para casa e não encontrá-la, de perder seu chão, seu porto seguro, sua vida.

Respirava aliviado a cada carta que recebia dela, para no minuto seguinte se desesperar novamente.

E sempre que tentava escrever de volta suas cartas pareciam tão vagas, tão falsas...

Para ele, cartas nunca seriam o suficiente para mostrar o amor que sentia, ela não, ela era boa com palavras, ela sabia descrever exatamente como se sentia, foi isso que o confortou durante esses 8 meses.

__

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that 

Ao olhar para for a da barraca, mais correria, ela já sabia que o que viria a seguir não ia ser fácil, mais ataques, mais noites mal dormidas, mais gritos de dor, mais mortes, mais medo.

Fechou os olhos, a imagem dela veio em sua mente, sorrindo para ele, linda, ele sabia, ela devia estar diferente, mas ele não queria imaginá-la triste, sofrendo, chorando, não queria imaginar que ela estava lá sozinha, sem ele para confortá-la.

_  
Another airplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
I've got to go home  
_

Muitos gritos entraram em seus ouvidos, pegou a varinha rapidamente, haviam sido descobertos, estavam sendo atacados.

Os comensais surgiam de todas as partes, se não tivesse sido criado como um, provavelmente teria sido atacado a muito, mas era ágil, e a cada feitiço proferido havia a esperança de voltar.

_  
Let me go home  
I'm just too far  
From where you are  
I wanna come home  
_

Viu os comensais sendo mortos, um por um, o numero de aurores agora era muito maior, seguiu dando cobertura ao Potter, enquanto ele entrava mais mata à dentro. Chegou a tempo de ver Voldemort ser destruído, se transformando em uma nuvem de fumaça verde que tomou conta do céu.

_  
And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
But this was not your dream  
But you always believed in me  
_

Estava acabado, tudo pelo que lutou, tinha valido a pena no final. Tantas vezes que quase perdera a esperança, mas ela sempre repetia, em todas as cartas: "Nunca perca a esperança meu amor, você vai ver que tudo isso vai acabar e nos vamos ficar juntos, para sempre".

Para sempre, era tudo que queria, tê-la em seus braços, para sempre, sem que nada pudesse impedi-los.

_  
Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
And even Paris and Rome   
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home  
_

A cada noite que passou, ele percebeu, o amor deles se fortalecia. Estava indo para casa. Não acreditou quando pela primeira vez em 8 meses pisou em Londres. Faltava tão pouco agora, correu em direção a um beco em que pudesse aparatar, não ligava para nada a sua volta.

Sentiu os olhos marejados quando viu que estava na sala de estar do seu apartamento, continuava a mesma coisa, ela não havia mudado nada de lugar, a procurou pelo lugar, a porta do quarto deles estava fechada.

Abriu-a vagarosamente, lagrimas escorreram pelos seus olhos quando a viu dormindo na sua cama, toda encolhida, abraçada ao seu travesseiro.

_And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
Let me go home  
I miss you, you know  
_

Se ajoelhou ao pé da cama de modo que seus rostos ficassem na mesma altura, sim, ela estava diferente, tinha uma aparência cansada, olheiras, os cabelos mais longos, mas para ele, ela estava Linda, nunca estivera tão linda.

Acariciou o rosto dela levemente, ela se mexeu um pouco, sorriu ao vê-la abrir os olhos castanhos.

Fechou os olhos quando a sentiu abraçá-lo, queria guardar aquele momento para sempre. Ela chorava baixinho no seu ouvido.

Se afastou, beijaram-se, um beijo longo, sedento, apaixonado, um beijo de saudade, de paixão de amor.

Finalmente ele tinha a sensação de que estava em casa, estava com ela.

_  
Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home_

_**FIM**_

**N/A: **Oieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Nossa a idéia dessa fic surgiu do nada, enquanto eu ouvia pela milésima vez essa música, nossa ela é perfeita! Paty (Jogadas de Amor), miga brigada por me mandar essa musica!

Minha 1ª Song Fic:-)

Ficou boa gente?

Espero q vcs tenham gostado!

Leiam Novos Rumos, minha Fic D/G!

Propaganda neh gente! Heuheuheuheuheuheuheuehuehue

E MANDEM REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Beijossssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Kellxinha-Malfoy


End file.
